The Light Within the Fire
by SadieStone
Summary: A month after a fire within the Stormwind Keep, Anduin Wrynn is not the adventure-knowledge loving Prince we all know and love. Instead he is a quiet, head bowed Prince with a burn. Varian now on edge at the attempt on everyone within the keep's life, and his son closing up on everyone, he will do everything in his power to have the son he knows and loves back; but at what cost?


He stood close to me, but he still stood far away. He shied away from anything that came too close; he shied away from me.

He's been like this for weeks. Since the fire.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

I woke up to smoke, and a lot of it. I instantly felt my lungs burning and I quickly dressed and ran out of the room. Coughing painfully in the thick black smoke that surrounded me, I found a few guards attempting to find any remaining people inside the keep, and helped them guide a few more out. As I stood out there, I scanned the crowd, but I knew what I was looking for wouldn't be found.

I wasn't ever that lucky.

I knew he was still in there.

I turned back to the keep doors. They were already engulfed in flames, there's no way he could get through without major burns, third degree at least, _maybe_ at most. It was terrifying to see. He was still in there, and I was unable to go and help.

Deciding I would try anyways, I was about to start forward, when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned in shock at how _cold_ the hand felt.

I must have been hallucinating from the smoke I inhaled, but I swear to the Light, I saw blue eyes, and white hair.

Arthas.

Just as quick as I saw him, he was gone, but I saw his lips move and heard only one word.

" _Don't."_

Like in a trance, I stopped moving, and just dropped to my knees, eyes closed, hands clasped together and I just prayed. I felt more people fall to their knees.

My entire life was in flames. The water that surrounded the keep would keep the flames from spreading to the other districts, but still. My main operations, my _son_ was in there.

But, something made me open my eyes. Something made me want to stand, and just look around. Look for something, look for anything.

And so I did.

I did so many things that night that I did not decide myself to do.

As I stood, I felt my hand cover my mouth and I breathed his name. I saw his blonde hair, I saw his blue eyes. The left side of his face was painfully burned, and he was holding his shoulder, but he was _alive_.

" _Anduin_ " I whispered when he walked towards me. He slowly looked up at me, then finally broke. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. I couldn't hold back the tears and I didn't want to. My son was alive. _My son is Alive._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

But that was a month ago. Now, he won't even barely look at anyone. He speaks, yes, but only when spoken to. He eats when I make him sit down, but he always has his head bowed, like he's expecting to be yelled at.

But why would I yell at him?

His face still holds the burn he received. From his collar bone up to his cheek is a scarred red that the healers say may never fade.

Is he ashamed that he got burned? Does he think I am mad at him for making me worry? There were hundreds to people who made a home inside the keep, and now we are rebuilding. Right now, we nobles and royals reside in Gilneas. A few months before the fire, we had helped Genn reclaim his home and had been helping him and his people rebuild.

I guess the story has been planned and laid out.

I just pray it does not involve me losing the only thing I have left.

 ** _Please tell me if you think this is a good story, please please PLEASE! I came up with this a few months back, but I had to make a beginning of it (which this chapter is obviously) because I had been thinking about the main plot, so yeah, a Review of your thoughts would be SO APPRECIATED YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Please understand I am not begging for reviews so I can be like "Ho ho ho, people like my story!" or anything like that, I want to know if you all have any ideas that I could add onto this, if you understand at least a TINY bit where I am going with this (Although this chapter isn't exactly made for that, it's made for mystery haha) and the main thing is, I love to hear from my readers, I absolutely love it, because it lets me know that I am doing something worth people reading it, and it encourages me to do more with it, it expand it._**

 ** _Think of Jacksepticeye if you will, or Markiplier. Think of them with how they think of their subscribers, think of that as me to you all. You all are what makes me want to write, and I really want to try and take this story somewhere, because I love what's in my head, but I'm not sure if anyone else will. So please, I'd just want something, it doesn't even have to be a follow/favorite, hell I don't care if you just PM me saying something about it so long as it is clean and professional please!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and have an amazing day!_**


End file.
